


don't be so stubborn, my love

by leviadrache



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: Ritsu knows Mao can't ignore him. But just one time in his life, Mao doesn't want to let Ritsu do as he pleases.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this wasn't intended to be a fic for ritsu's birthday, since i got the idea for this after being on the highway for like 4 hours but gotta take this chance to make myself post it. happy birthday, ritsu! your present is, unsurprisingly, maakun

How Mao always manages get into trouble, he can't tell. You'd think life would be easy for him. He finishes his homework in time, gets up early in the morning and always returns the change to his parents when they send him on errands. Still, troubles always seem to find their way to him.

So here he is, on a couch at Ritsu's place with his boyfriend in his lap. Not exactly a bad situation per se is what you would say – at least as long as you don't know the circumstances.

“I know you can't ignore me,” Ritsu states with a grin, happier than he has any right to. Mao tries to hold back a sigh at his childish behaviour and bites his lip, still purposely looking at anything that isn't _Ritsu_. “Aahh, don't do that, Maakun,” Ritsu scolds. With his thumb, he carefully traces over Mao's lips. “You'll hurt yourself and you know I can't resist your blood.”

Ritsu's face is very, _very_ close now, his breath ghosts over Mao's skin. Mao wants to curse himself and the universe – mostly himself though – for putting him in this situation. But, taking a deep breath, he remains silent. He won't lose to Ritsu, not this time.

After all, Ritsu always gets to have his way with Mao. It's only natural that he can't be Mao's top priority all the time. There's more to his life than just spoiling his child of a boyfriend. He also has a family, his friends in Trickstar, his classmates, the student council... Even when Ritsu always says he needs nothing and no one besides Mao, it's not that easy for Mao to say the same.

So when Ritsu complained that Mao took too long to finish his work, he got irritated. He was busy with student council work and texting Anzu to organise their next live event. If Ritsu was so bored, then maybe he could do his homework for once or clean his room.

Sure, maybe the Sakuma house isn't the best place to tell Ritsu those things and argue with him, but it's nothing new that Mao likes to come here to work. It's quieter than his own place and his family keeps can't tell him to do things for them when he is here. Usually Ritsu is still asleep by the time Mao is done. It's not dark outside yet, so really, it's Ritsu's fault for being awake.

You see, a Ritsu that is well rested demands _lots_ of attention. It's like dealing with a baby – the only rest you get from them is when they're asleep. When Mao told Ritsu to be calm for once and let him finish his work, he should have seen this coming, really.

“Come on, Maakun. Even if you try your hardest, you won't be able to escape my charm.” Ritsu says, his hands finding their way to Mao's hair. He starts playing with it, swirling the strands between his fingers, but never hard enough to hurt Mao. It doesn't bother him, to be honest, but he still huffs, turns his face to the side and closes his eyes in what he hopes looks like resignation to Ritsu.

_I won't do anything with you until you let me finish my work,_ is what he said to Ritsu not even ten minutes ago. As a member of their rival unit and much to Mao's annoyance, Ritsu smirked at him as if it was a challenge.

_But I want you to look at me first_ , Ritsu replied and, before Mao had much of a chance to protest, took the liberty to sneak onto Mao's lap. He hasn't moved a centimetre from there, dedicated to get what he wants.

It is just much too entertaining to see _his_ Maakun like this, the determined expression despite his closed eyes, although he could just relax and lean into Ritsu's touch. He really plans to be stubborn about it. A foolish but yet cute attempt. If it was anyone else, Ritsu wouldn't bother to put much effort in this. Sure, he likes to prove his point and definitely hates losing – a really bad trait since it often hinders him from taking peaceful naps – but that doesn't mean he jumps into _any_ fight and competition with no care. He knows how to choose his battles wisely.

Winning a battle by making his boyfriend feel flustered and embarrassed surely is something that's worth the effort. He doesn't have a plan how to win, but that's okay. If he just keeps doing whatever he feels like, Mao certainly will give in sooner or later. Though stroking through his boyfriends hair is just way too soothing and relaxing, he might fall asleep soon. The only bothersome things are the pins. They're cold as ice, compared to Maakun's warmth.

Without any second thought, Ritsu pulls them out. Mao's eyes snap open and so does his mouth, but he quickly closes that one, much too Ritsu's dismay.

“Just give up already,” he huffs, letting his head rest against Mao's shoulder. It's hard not to shudder with Ritsu's break tickling the skin of his neck, but Mao stay determined, so he manages to keep it down. Or at least he hopes he did. Either way Ritsu better give up soon, because he still has work to do. Sure, it's not something that's due tomorrow, but knowing himself, he'll agree to do many other things tomorrow, which is why he can never let work pile up. It will just make his life harder than it is.

Oh, speaking of things that make his life more troublesome than necessary. One of Ritsu's hand leaving his hair and moving lower to push up Mao's shirt definitely doesn't make anything easier. This time he can't stop himself from shuddering and – oh no no _no_ , he won't let Ritsu get his way, he won't, he –

“Oh my, look at you,” Ritsu shakes his head in a exaggerated gesture, like he was trying to scold a kid that said something silly. Mao would find it ridiculous if he wasn't _so_. Yeah. “You look like a mess. It's very cute.”

His face is suddenly really close to Mao's, their lips not more than a few centimetres apart and honestly. Mao should have known Ritsu would play unfair. Not that they ever agreed on any set of rules, but either way. There's no way something like this could be considered as fair. Ever.

It's hard to keep his heart from beating faster and Mao wishes Ritsu would give him some time to recover. Which he obviously won't, because this is Sakuma Ritsu and he never gives Mao a break, but uhm. That's not important now. Something that is certainly important is how Ritsu leans even closer to him, pressing his lips against the shell of Mao's ears.

“Kiss me, Maakun.”

It's a simple request, but his voice, usually so sleepy and quite, is commanding, filled with authority and Mao. Mao is so done with this and his pride and this bet and the fact that the universe probably spent millions of centuries to become a place where every single molecule merely exists to make the life of Isara Mao as hard as possible.

But whatever.

He can't stop his hands when they fly into Ritsu's dark hair and pull him away to get a proper look at his face. The expression he sees can described as nothing but _smug_. Mao feels a tinge of regret for letting his boyfriend get his way once more. In the back of his mind, he knows he will have to deal with the consequences of it for the next few weeks, but he can leave that for future Mao to handle. Meanwhile present Mao is busy pulling at Ritsu's hair only so he can lean in closer and finally – finally! – push their lips together.

The kiss is insistent and fierce, but also so _relieving_. Mao presses his lips hard and harshly against Ritsu's, but neither seems to mind. Ritsu lets him do as he pleases, even tilts his head up to give Mao a better access.  
  


“See?” he asks with a smile when they pull away to catch their breath, panting. “It wasn't that hard, was it, Maakun?”

 


End file.
